


Welcome again

by sunheex



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Oikawa Tooru, Drabble Collection, Freeform, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunheex/pseuds/sunheex
Summary: Cuando el ángel volvía a escuchar su sonrisa, los pedazos rotos de su corazón volvían a encontrarse y él podía ser capaz de sentir nuevamente.





	Welcome again

Oikawa siempre sentía su pecho apretar cada vez que veía a aquel mortal darle la bienvenida al mundo. Presión que venía sintiendo desde hace ya varias décadas, desde la vez que conoció por primera vez a Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tal vez era un castigo divino, aquel que tuvo merecido por enamorarse de un humano como lo era el pelinegro, pero el ángel estaba dispuesto a sufrir con ello si eso significaba poder volver a ver y disfrutar de la resplandeciente sonrisa de Hajime.

Y, ahora, que escuchaba el llanto de vida proveniente del pelinegro resonar en aquella habitación, Tooru no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Había presenciado aquella escena incontables veces y aun así no terminaba de aligerar la presión en su corazón. ¿Felicidad? ¿Nostalgia? Tal vez los dos, pensó.

Conocer a Hajime una y otra vez en diferentes vidas era algo de lo que él nunca se cansaría, Tooru estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de la eternidad velando por aquel hombre, por más doloroso que fuera; porque verlo nacer, significaba también, verlo morir y que con ello se fuera una parte de su corazón.

Pero cada vez que escuchaba su risa, cada vez que por fin lograba entablar conversación con él en cada vida diferente, cada vez que volvía a percibir su nombre ser pronunciado por aquellos labios, los pedazos rotos de su corazón volvían a reunirse y Tooru se sentía capaz de volver a sentir.

La primera vez que la interminable tortura del ángel comenzó en aquel mundo terrenal fue cuando Tooru había desafiado las reglas del Edén para explorar el mundo humano a diestra y siniestra. Quería conocer, quería sentir y _vivir;_ todo aquello que los mortales estaban ávidos por experimentar. Rebeldía que le costó el más cruel de los castigos. Sus alas fueron cortadas, su brillo celestial retirado, pero su inmortalidad mantenida para, según el Creador, la soledad lo torture día tras día. Tooru no le tomó importancia a aquella amenaza hasta que, finalmente, cierto pelinegro cruzó miradas con él por primera vez.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que los humanos estaban equivocados si creían que Dios era un ser de misericordia.

La década de los 50 era una época cruel e inhumana para pasar los días, con la guerra fría haciendo estragos por todo el mundo y con millones de muertes todos los días; Tooru recordaba el oscuro cielo de Seúl cuando Iwaizumi, siendo un oficial de la armada japonesa durante la guerra de Corea, lo defendió del ataque de un soldado de la oposición que había intentado atentar contra la vida del castaño, de esa manera fue que su historia comenzó. La inminente fortaleza y bondad de Hajime era algo de lo que él siempre quedaría prendado; por más vidas que pasaran, aquello nunca parecía querer cambiar. Su tiempo juntos durante esa vida fue efímero, pero fue suficiente para que Oikawa decidiera consagrar su eternidad a esperar a Hajime, para que ellos pudieran encontrarse nuevamente. Los años pasaron y tal como esperaba el ángel, siempre habría un nuevo reencuentro para los dos amantes.

Así, volviendo al presente, Oikawa sonrió mientras las lágrimas que habían surcado por sus blancas mejillas eran secadas por sus delgados dedos, a la vez que el llanto del pequeño pelinegro hacía un eco cada vez más lejano y sus pies lo guiaban fuera de aquel pequeño hospital. Solo le quedaba esperar.

_"Bienvenido de nuevo, Iwa-chan."_

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, es la primera vez que he decidido participar en un reto de estos. Así que espero que le haya gustado la primera parte. También estaré subiendo los drabbles a mi cuenta en wattpad: @sunheex
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
